There are currently a variety of methods for nucleic acid sequencing, i.e., the process of determining the precise order of nucleotides within a nucleic acid molecule. Current methods require amplifying a nucleic acid enzymatically, e.g., PCR, and/or by cloning. Further enzymatic polymerizations are required to produce a detectable signal by a light detection means. Such amplification and polymerization steps are costly and/or time-consuming. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of nucleic acid sequencing that is rapid and amplification- and enzyme-free. The present disclosure addresses these needs.